Mattie
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Look Mattie,someone new" "Mells, Matti is a skinny 14 year old girl with big boobs, and dots her I's with hearts, I'm Matt, and who cares if there is someone new." Matt Mello and Near Wammy days for now. Discontinued for now.
1. The Meeting of Mello and Matt

A/n: My take on Mello, Matt, Near and Wammys. Not positive if this will follow canon plot yet. I'll tell you later when I get closer to the Kira case and all that jazz. For those of you who read my Digimon fan fictions (I don't think there are many of you… but still) I've stumbled across a block for the epilogue to Confused? It will be up as soon as something comes to mind. Until then, you all have to wait. There will be two prologues. I know that sounds weird but deal with it. The first is; 'The Meeting of Mello and Matt' and the Second, 'The Meeting of Mello, Matt and Near'. I'm going to try and use British slang, 'casue after all they are in England. However; if I don't know the slang, or I just don't like their slang (like snogging... I _hate _the word snogging) I'll use American slang.

This is rated T for swearing, but that won't come until later chapters, after all their only children for the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, The Legend of Zelda, Poke'mon or Gameboy.

* * *

_The Meeting of Mello and Matt: _

Mello sat across from two grown men, both of whom were talking in turn. Next to him sat a ginger, with goggles, playing- by the sounds of the music- Poke'mon. From what Mello had listened too, this boy was his new roommate. Mello didn't do roommates. His room was his own and no one could intrude on that. Especially not some wimpy – butt – ginger- who spent the majority of the time lost in his games. Deciding he had enough Mello stoop abruptly and moved for the door. To his extreme annoyance the boy got up, and started following him.

"Mello, if you find it so necessary to leave without hearing us out, fine, but Matt goes with you." Rodger said. Mello acted as if he hadn't heard him and continued out the door. Agitated again when _Matt _followed him to his room, he sped up in hopes of losing the boy. To no avail however; Matt kept pace with him, just as an obedient dog to his master.

"Why are you following me?" He seethed, stopping in front of his door and turning on Matt.

"I thought this institution was for the _intelligent _I'm following you because we're _roommates. _Just because you are blonde, doesn't mean that you are justified to act this dumb. Live above the influence, fight peer pressure- blondie" Matt answered, not even looking up from his game to give Mello eye contact. Mello spluttered in front of him. There was no way this- this _little boy _had just said what he'd said. He growled, and turned to the door quickly shutting and locking it behind him. Smirking, he tossed a key up into the air and caught it. Seeing as how Matt was _his _new roommate, _he _got the key to give to the ginger. Which meant Matt was locked in the hallway until some teacher was nice enough – or stupid enough- to let him in.

"Open the door Mello" Said the disturbingly calm voice of Matt. Mello frowned that Matt was so calm, and had figured it out so fast. He thought a moment, but decided against even gracing the aforementioned boy with 'no'. Instead he jumped into his bed, crawled under the blankets, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, he awoke to a cool draft. He cracked open his eyes, and to his amazement, he saw the window open. Something the he knew he didn't do. Upon examining further, he found Matt sitting on the bed his Gameboy still in hand – however the music now shut off- lost to the world. "How did you get in here?" Mello questioned, anger rising at whomever was stupid enough to let Matt in. Without a word, Matt gestured his heat towards the door; which had no handle. The missing brass knob in question, was now sitting on the floor, in front of the door piled neatly as if it was supposed to be there.

"You took apart my door?!" Mello screeched, flinging his blankets aside to go and examine his now handle- less door.

"Well, you locked it on me, how else was I supposed to get in?" Matt said, waving a mini screw driver set in the air, just to taunt Mello.

"Why do you even _have _one of those?" Mello questioned, his curiosity overwhelming his anger for the moment.

"On some of the gaming systems it's very difficult to get the batteries in without a screw driver. That- and incase my new psychotic- possibly- girl- roommate decides to be stupid enough to lock me out of _our _room." Matt said, going back to Poke'mon and ignoring the enraged blonde.

"You will put my door back together." Mello spat through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists, and his usual pale skin, becoming blotchy with anger. "Now!" He added when Matt ignored him.

"_Our _door and I will do no such thing. You brought this on yourself. Honestly locking someone who's supposed to be genius out of a room. I could have picked the lock within a minute. If you want the door handle back so badly then _you _put it back on." Mello twitched visibly; he growled and reached into his pocket, producing a chocolate bar. He ripped it open, and took a chunk out. His anger grew when he heard more laughing, he looked up at Matt. "You eat _chocolate? _You really must be a girl!"

"I'm not a girl." Mello said through gritted teeth, chomping off more chocolate. "And I'll beat you if you say it again."

"Whatever" Matt droned ignoring the blonde and un-pausing his game. Mello growl and storm out the door, leaving it open behind him.

"Fix the door!" he yelled over his shoulder. Kids in the hallway all staring as he stormed by, blonde hair flying every which way, he was going to make the gamer pay. No one talked to him like that. He was _first _(1)at this place. He refused to be treated like a child. Mello smirked. He already knew the perfect way to get Matt to fall to his knees _literally _and beg for his forgiveness.

"No," Matt said quietly to and empty room, since Mello was long gone. He refused to be pushed around by a girly boy who ate chocolate, that's not why he came here.

???

Matt grumbled through the hallways, trying to find his way back to the room he shared with Mello. Finally after what seemed like forever, he was able to locate the handless door. Smirking, he pushed it open. It had been like that for nearly two weeks. After- on several occasions- refusing to replace the door handles, Mello had turned it around as a punishment to Matt not to have the door handles on.

Mello had said that once one of his games was stolen he'd think twice, and want the door handles back on. Fat chance. He went over to his dresser to grab his Gameboy. He frowned when he found it missing, deciding to look for it later; he went over to the T.V. fully intending to plug in his N64 and play a little bit of Legend of Zelda before the explosive blonde found his way back here.

His frown deepened when one of his cords was missing, successfully rendering the system useless. His eyes narrowed behind orange tinted goggles. This had Mello written all over it. The little fink had been hinting towards his games being stolen for two weeks, and for them to suddenly disappear the _one _day he wasn't in his room when Mello was. It was too perfect for a real theft.

He stormed down to the common room of Wammys and burst through the door. "Mello, give them back." He seethed, storming up to the taller blonde. "Give them back _now_" The blonde looked up with mild surprise at the fire ball that was his roommate.

"What are you talking about Matt?" Mello asked, through a mouthful of chocolate. "Give what back exactly?" He cocked his head to one side, giving Matt an almost perfect look of innocence.

"My games you twat, you took them I know you did."

"Oh- you mean this?" Mello asked again, holding up Matt's yellow Gameboy color. "Is this what you want?" Matt nodded furiously and lunged for the game, however, Mello just moved back and held it higher. "I'll give it too you, but first, you have to kneel down and say; "Please give me my game back Mello. You were right, someone could steal it, and I'll put the door handles back on."

"I will do nothing of the sort, now give it back!" Matt yelled, a crowed of children had formed around them, watching with interest what would happen. Usually, after a while the kids would just do what Mello said. It had been a long while since anyone had put up such a fight. Matt lunged again, but Mello just lightly jumped away.

"I don't think so, not until you do as I say." Matt let out a vicious growl that sounded almost like 'never' before, throwing a punch in Mello's direction. This only made the blonde tisk like he was scolding a small child; he grabbed Matt's hand, and bent it backwards, successfully making the ginger drop to his knees biting back a scream of pain. "There, you have the first part done. Now, just say it." Matt shook his head and Mello tisked again. "Just say it, and I'll let go of your game."

"Please give me my game back Mello. You were right, someone could steal it, and I'll put the door handles back on." Matt said finally through gritted teeth. His head fell against his chest in defeat. The blonde would get served for this, but Matt had already figured this wasn't the time. Mello smirked, and – still holding onto Matt- brought his other hand back, and threw the game across the room. Smirking in satisfaction as it shattered against the wall.

"Next time, I suggest doing as I say, when I say it, Mattie" and with that he let Matt go, and sauntered away. Matt sat on the ground, his eyes burning angrily. The blonde was going to get pay back. There was no way a humiliation like this would go un- punished. But first however; he needed to visit Rodger.

???

Mello's smirk fell when he finally reached his room, and the door handles were still out of place, he frowned and walked through the door. He came face to face with an enraged looking Rodger and a teary eyed Matt. He gaped for a minute, there was no way-

"Is it true Mello that you broke Matt's Gameboy?" Rodger asked his voice quiet and deadly, "After deliberately locking him out of his own room, so that he was forced to take off the door handles to get in?" Mello nodded, it wasn't like he could lie. Rodger always found out one way or another, he did shoot a glare over towards the gamer, who just smirked through his tears. "Put the door back together Mello, later on we'll be having a talk about your behavior."

Rodger left on that final note, and Mello turned to see Matt – dry eyed and smirking- holding out a screw driver. "Better get cracking Mello, by the looks of it, I'd say you have no idea how that handle goes together." Mello gaped again, Matt had been faking. How had Rodger not seen through that? He growled and grabbed the screw driver. Matt walked past him. "I want my N64 chords back, and _don't _call me Mattie." He said, walking out the door no doubt going to the lounge to use their gaming systems.

Matt walked down the halls, searching for the perfect kid for the next phase of his get- back- at – Mello plan. The fake crying had gone off with a hitch, now all he needed was the humiliating the blonde part and all would be well. He smirked finding a boy he knew would work. "Hey, Tevin, come here for a bit." He called out to a boy with black and red hair.

"Yeah?" Tevin asked, making his way over other boys in an attempt to get to the ginger haired boy.

"I need you to do something for me. Do you know Mello?" Matt asked, a chestier grin appearing, when Tevin's answer was no. "Good, here is what I need your help with…."

???

Mello sighed in relief; he'd finally gotten the door handle back in place. He stood up and turned to go return the screw driver, unfortunately he fell back down. He looked up to see he'd run into a boy with long black hair with red streaks. "Watch it when you are standing up little girl." The boy said Mello looked almost murderous; he stood ready to pounce when the boy spoke again. "Don't get so offended blondie, you are a very cute girl, I'd bet any boy would love to go out with you." The boy said, his face mock fear at Mello's outburst, he then turned around after the statement and began walking away.

"I'm not a girl you jerk. I don't have curly hair! I don't wear frilly dresses, or matching girly socks. I'm a _boy _got it?" Mello shouted after him. However; the other just ignored him and kept walking back towards the play room. Deciding to ignore him, Mello gave a small nod, like he'd won something and continued on to Rodger's office.

From his dark corner Matt shut the camcorder off, what he'd captured would work well. Mello had reacted better then he thought he would. This would turn out better then he thought.

The next day, Matt's plan was all set in motion today there were having a 'special' news broadcast from Wammy's students who were taking classes like news anchoring. Thanks to the hidden skills only Rodger and Wammy knew about, Matt had planted a very special broadcast at the end of the announcements. He looked over at Mello, smirking at the fact the boy wasn't paying attention- instead he was studying something- not for long, Matt looked back at the T.V. just as the announcements had finished, the moment of truth was here.

""What it when you are standing up little boy," A T.V. Tevin said, Mello- recognizing the voice looked up to see himself and the boy from the other day on the screen. What was going on? "I'm not a boy you jerk!" The Mello on the television said, Mello instantly froze. This was defiantly the conversation from yesterday, but he hadn't said that. "I have naturally curly hair! I love frilly dresses, and matching girly socks, I'm a _girl _got it?" Mello shouted. The real Mello looked around at everyone in the class, all of them sniggering behind their hands. His eyes fell on one boy in particular. Matt. Somehow, Matt had done this. His attention broke when the boy from the other day spoke again.

"Don't get offended blondie, you are a very cute girl, I'm sure any boy would love to go out with you." The boy looked absolutely terrified of Mello, and spoke as if trying to please him. He then, proceeded to walk away, as if trying to get away from the blonde as fast as possible. The television Mello then nodded and walked away. In his seat, Mello could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks, every movement from the day before made scene. He'd been set up, and then taped, and that tape had been tampered with. Who ever had done this, had to be a master mind. A perfect genius, Mello looked at Matt, and Matt looked back. Mello glared, just to warn off the boy. He'd finally met his match. Who knew it would be a ginger haired goggle wearing freak who played too many video games. Without another word, Mello stood up and left the room, his face still hot with embarrassment. Laughter followed him through almost every hallway. He heard parts of the tape playing over and over again. Matt must have hacked the mainframe and put it on loop or something. Mello would just have to figure out what he did.

???

Matt peaked around the corner into his room. He saw no sign of the chocolaholic. He snuck in quietly- just in case- and got into his bed. Ok, maybe after Mello had stormed out he'd become slightly afraid of how the blonde would retaliate. So far, he hadn't seen head or tail of Mello and was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a very bad thin. He stared up at the ceiling wishing he had his video games. Almost as soon as the though had crossed his mind, a Gameboy color floated into his vision.

Confused, Matt followed the Gameboy to a hand, which lead to an arm, then a body, up to stunning blue eyes and blonde hair. Matt yelped and fell out of his bed. Mello rolled his eyes and tossed the Gameboy onto the bed. "For the one I broke." He said after a while trying to break the silence. Matt just stared at him hard. Where was the retaliation? He'd humiliated Mello in front of the whole school.

"I've never met anyone who's retaliated after I've publicly humiliated them. You did that and then some. I applaud you, and would like to have you on my side instead of against me. Think of the possibilities of us working together." Mello said, realizing what Matt was waiting for. "Want to be friends?"

"This isn't one of those things where you lead me into a false sense of security then stab me in the back is it?" Matt asked hesitating to believe Mello, but the blonde shook his head. Matt smiled, stood up and offered his hand to Mello. "Friends then." Mello shook it, and smiled.

"Oh!" he said suddenly, going over to a fake plant in the room. "Before I forget, here are your cords back." He bounced back over, and gave them to Matt.

"Thanks. I know it won't help much, but here is the original copy of the movie I made, and the one that actually aired on T.V. will delete itself from the schools memory in about three hours." Matt said, handing over the tape. Mello nodded, and threw it in the trash.

"How did you do that anyway?" Mello asked, his eyes holding true interest.

Matt shrugged before answering. "I just used a movie making program, and moved things around a bit. Then to add in the bit of wording you didn't say, I just used a voice simulator that I hacked from a government website. Its supposed to descramble voices, but I re programmed it to copy them." Mello's mouth almost dropped in surprise.

"That's pretty impressive, is that why you were sent here instead of anther orphanage? Your computer skills?" Again, all he got was a shrug from Matt. He decided to leave it for now. "Oh well, want to head to dinner?"

* * *

A/n: Well, there it is folks. My second attempt at a Death Note fan fiction. I can't believe how long it got (I know its not super long but I expected it to be shorter.) Well, leave a review and tell me what you think. As I said on my profile, I got this idea from Bones and Supernatural, with Dean calling Sam 'Sammy' and Booth calling Brennan "Bones" the plot line has nothing to do with either show; but that's where this stemmed from anyhow. Have a nice week!

1: Mello is first until Near gets there. Therefore Matt is second, although I don't bring that up until next chapter, but he is second for now.


	2. The Meeting of Mello, Matt, and Near

A/n: thank you to mitsuchan325 and MLMsky4life for reviewing the first chapter of this fic! Also, thank you to jinnabun, spicewater, BlindAffection, XXX, i3Garra and Miss Hal Gibson for reviewing 'Games' I meant to put this in last chapter but my A/n had become too long so I left it for this chapter. Well, I've decided for now, I'll do a few chapter's of the boy's at Wammys (surprise no?) chronological until I run into when Mello leaves, hopefully I'll have a plot for what I want to happen after that. If not, then that'll be the end- Mello leaving that is.

After that I'll go write another story in my corner. Anyhoo, this is the second prologue when Near comes into the story, about three months after Mello and Matt become friends. Last chapter the boys were about eight years old (Matt just turning eight, Mello had been eight for a while.) So, last chapter was like….May and this chapter is August. I forgot to mention last chapter the character's will be sort of Ooc in parts. Especially Mello and Near when they're in scenes together.

Everyone (well not everyone) portrays Mello as someone who _completely _despised Near, but he willingly admitted that Near would fit the job better in the Manga- sure he was mad- but he said it. So they're relationship isn't going to be as dramatic as it is when Mello points the gun at Near's head in the Manga/ anime- in other words- I'm not going to follow canon right now.

Wammy's is going to be a year round school. So they'll have Easter, and Christmas breaks, along with like a spring/summer break, but they'll still be in school over the summer. I've never gone to a year long school but my sister's boyfriend (who's English coincidently) was trying to explain his school system to me. This is roughly based off of what he told me. Forgive me if there are mistakes or parts that don't make sense. His accent was thick and I have a short attention span. Damn these things keep getting really long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Nor do I own Nintendo. The closest I have to owning them is my awesome Nintendo messengers bag (which Matt will have in this chapter) And all the games and system's I own. Along with that; I don't own Microsoft either (Xbox).

Enough of my babbling, on with;

* * *

_The Meeting of Mello, Matt and Near;_

Three months had passed since Matt's arrival at Wammys orphanage, and in those three months Mello and Matt became inseparable, which wasn't really a hard task, since they shared all the same classes, with Mello being ranked first and Matt in second. The two could be found anywhere and everywhere together. If Mello was outside playing football (1) Matt would be near by under a tree playing his Gameboy or some other form of system. They were always studying together, eating together and arguing together (whether it was against one another, or against someone else.) Today was no different.

They both sat in their room, Mello on the windowsill looking out at the grounds below, and Matt, trying to beat his newly acquired Legend of Zelda game for his handheld system. Mello sighed, obviously bored, but too lazy to take Matt's game away and make the ginger pay attention to him. He pulled out a bar of chocolate from his backpack that sat near his feet. Quickly un-wrapping it he bit a chunk out, snapping it with a jerk of his head. He blinked in surprise as a black car pulled up alongside the front door of the orphanage. This could only mean one thing. "Look Mattie, someone new!" Mello said excitedly, pressing his face against the glass in a very un –Mello like attitude.

"Mells, 'Matti' is a skinny fourteen year old girl with big boobs, who dots her 'I's with a heart. I'm Matt, and who cares if there is someone new?" Matt commented without looking up from his game, Link had just walked through a door, successfully trapping him with a huge stalfos mini-boss (2). Now was not the time to be excited about new kids.

"Aww Mattie, your no fun, lets go meet him." Mello said jumping down off the windowsill, and chomping another piece of chocolate, before grabbing the gamer's elbow and pulling him off the bed. Matt- who was used to being moved in this fashion- quickly regained his balance, and followed Mello without putting his game down. It didn't take long for them to run into the new arrival, Rodger's office was just down the hall from Mello and Matt's room. They moved in quickly, before Rodger could lead him off and give him the grand tour. "Hi, I'm Mello, and this here is Mattie" Mello said, twisting slightly to point out Matt. The quiet white haired boy said nothing, merely stared back into Mello's eyes in an unnerving and empty way.

"He won't talk a lot" Rodger said, noting the look of annoyance on Mello's face from the lack of reaction. "It just happened." Even without actual conformation, Mello understood immediately, and nodded. He'd seen kids before who came in moments after their parents deaths. "Mello, since your first, why don't you give Near here the tour? I actually have somewhere I have to be. Matt you can tag along and make sure Mello plays nice." Rodger smiled when he saw the look of distaste cross Matt's features.

"Really? You're going to pawn this off on me? Your dang meeting better be important." Mello grumbled as Rodger left the boys to their tour.

"Y'know Mello, it's kinda your fault. If you would have just stayed in our room then we wouldn't have to do this genius." Matt mumbled in a monotone voice, walking back towards the play room and lounge to begin their tour. Mello growled and reached over flicking the 'off' switch on Matt's game. "You little bitch!" Matt seethed, he hadn't saved, and he'd just beaten the Master Stalofs. Mello only smirked, and gestured at Near.

"C'mon, don't mind him his bark is worse then his bite." Mello said as the quiet boy trailed behind him, eyes slightly enlarged at Matt's outburst. Not saying a word only observing the two as they gave a grand tour. Occasionally being held up by bickering, the tour took longer then it normally would have. They had all missed the dinner hour due to this. So, they revisited the kitchen, and got food to share.

"And this is your room" Mello said, having finally made it back to the white haired boy's room. "If you need anything don't hesitate to come across the hall, and ask Matt or myself." Snapping off a piece of chocolate, he gestured to his and Matt's room.

"Thanks but I should be fine. I have a photographic memory. With Mello's adequate tour I'm sure I'll find my way. Have a good night Mello and Matt." Near said, opening his door and closing it behind it.

"What a weird kid." Matt said, pausing his game only to move his bangs out of his face and to re- adjust his goggles. "Referring to you only by name. Oh well, at least he has enough sense not to call me Mattie" Matt subliminally hinted at Mello. Mello didn't answer or acknowledge the hint however; instead he just opened the door to their room and walked in.

"Losing your parents like that, right before coming here. It must be tough. Mine had been gone for a long time before that. I wonder what it would be like to walk in on your dead parents after growing up with them in the house, and getting used to their presents." Mello said after a while, looking at the ceiling. Parents were never an easy topic. "I wish I could have gotten to know mine though- before they died. I mean, I'm glad I didn't have to see them die, like I suspect Near did, but orphanages kind of lose their charm after the sixth one."

"It's an interesting thing. Seeing ones parents like that." Matt said in response, his voice even and distant. Mello cocked his head, when Matt had first arrived he had spent so much time hating him he hadn't bothered to ask about the ginger's parents.

"Did that happen to you Matt?" Mello asked his head cocked in question. He saw Matt hesitate before answering.

"Yeah." Was the only reply Mello received, which made Mello quiet again, before he worked up the courage to ask;

"What were your parents like?"

"Couldn't tell you." Matt said, becoming increasingly more interested in his game, his hands shaking like leaves. Mello's interest was completely piqued now.

"Didn't you just say you grew up with them? You have to remember something- Matt?" Mello cut off, the boy had shut off his game, bedside light, and was now under the covers ignoring the world. Mello made a slight 'hnmming' noise, before finishing his chocolate bar. Knowing full well that he probably wouldn't get Matt to come back out from under his blanket, Mello sighed and decided to go to bed.

???

The next day was a test day. With a new addition to the ranks, kids became more restless to what the results would bring. Most of the time, the scores never changed. The four on the top stayed there and occasionally people near the bottom would switch positions. However; with a new kid – as in the case of Matt- people from the top had just as much of a chance to be bumped around. After the four hours of testing in ever subject, Matt just wanted to forget the world and play his game. He knew that he beat out the kid beneath him, and he was pretty sure he hadn't placed above Mello- not that he was trying- so nothing else mattered. Or, so he thought.

Shortly after he'd returned from dinner alone (he couldn't find Mello anywhere so he went without him.) Mello came storming in- chocolate in mouth- and went straight into the closet, slammed the door, and stayed there. Matt rolled his eyes behind orange- tinted goggles and returned to Ocarina of Time.

"Hey Mells, great to see you too." Matt said to the air that whooshed passed, moments after the blonde slammed the door. "Whatever, talk when you feel like it." Matt said, taking out a candy cigarette and sucking on it.

Hours later Mello finally came out of the haven that was the closet. "Hey Mells, glad you finally decided to come out of the closet." Matt said, attempting light humor. Mello ignored it however and plopped down on the couch beside Matt.

"He took my spot." Mello said his voice drained of all emotion. "He took my first Mattie" Mello leaned his head against Matt's shoulder. In almost an automatic fashion, Matt leaned back and put his arm around Mello, successfully comforting the blonde, but also allowing him to keep playing at the same time.

"I take it I placed third then." Matt said dryly, trying to cheer Mello up or at least get a reaction out of him. However; Mello just nodded, watching Link face off against Gohma.

A knock resounded off the door, but neither boy moved to open it. The knocker deciding it was ok to enter walked through. "I would like to apologies to Mello, it seems I placed above him. I didn't mean to cause any problems." Near said standing to the side of the couch Mello and Matt sat at, observing the boys. "Also, it would seem an apology is in order to Matt. I didn't mean to bump Matt down a number; I am told that this ranking is very important?"

"Don't apologies Near, you can't help answering questions better then myself or Mello. Unless you just did worse on purpose which would be worse then actually beating either of us, because then we know you're not at your full potential." Matt said, his eyes not leaving the screen. He hadn't actually cared that he'd moved down to third, so that was more for Mello.

"As much as I'd like to blame you too, now I have something to strive for, I will beat you Near, and take my place back it'll be a challenge but it will happen." Mello said, sitting up properly, his eyes flashing to the half – albino (3). "I don't want you to hold back either. As Matt said, bring it. I will prevail."

Matt mumbled something about not saying that, as Near spoke again, the faintest smile on his face. "Don't worry Mello- Matt, I will make this game challenging for you." And on that note, Near left the room, and silence enveloped the two left again.

* * *

1: Soccer- I _hate _the word soccer though. I always have. Plus I've never understood why football (American) was _called _football. Since about third grade I've referred to Soccer as football, so whenever you see it. That's what its referring too. If by slight chance American football is brought up, it'll be called just that; American football.

2: Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX if anyone is wondering, that stalfos is one of the better mini-boss. Annoying as hell because you have to fight him four times, but fun.

3: Albinos have red eyes, and Near doesn't. Someone once told me you could be half albino and not have the red eyes. No idea if that is actually true, but, as far as I know it is. So Near = half albino.

A/n: Review please, and see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter I: Memories

A/n: Thank you to my reviewer, and the few people who added this to either their favs or alert list. It makes me happy that at least a few people are reading this. This next chapter is just going to be background on Matt, Near, and Mello- like what happened to their parents, and all that jazz. This chapter is based on the following assumptions and reasoning. This chapter will be flashing back on previous events. Some of them the characters will be remembering, some they won't I think its Matt and Near have moments of their births, and first few weeks alive, obviously they can't remember that.

1: Assumption: Matt is American. Reason: I felt like having one character that I knew I wouldn't mess up the slang on.

2: Assumption: Mello is German. Reason: I know people say that he could be Russian, but he has blue eyes and blonde hair so, I'm going German. Also the German accent is sexy. Although Mello probably wouldn't have one if he was brought to England at such a young age, I'm not sure.

3: Assumption: Near is English. Reason: Matt is American and Mello is German.

4: Assumption: Wammy scoured the world for the heirs and not just England. Reason: There is no way England has that many geniuses (well I suppose it's possible, but just go with it.). They have to be from more then one area.

_Italics are flashbacks. _Unless its just one or two words in a sentence, then its emphasis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any video game, or song I may mention.

* * *

Matt sighed, and threw down the book he'd been about to place in his 'Nintendo Cheat – code Messenger's bag' (1). Four days ago Mello brought memories back into Matt's mind that he'd rather have forgotten. His parents- if you could call them that. There wasn't much to remember, but he still didn't want to remember what he could. Snapping on his goggles, he finished packing his bag.

"Are you coming or what slow poke?" Mello asked, sticking his blonde head back through their door. Matt nodded, and finished packing his book bag before hurrying after Mello.

"_Ahh!, God Damn it William drive faster!" Angelica Jeevas yelled to her husband from the back seat. He face sweaty from the labor pains she was experiencing. "You bastard, get me there so this wretched thing can come out!" _

"_Shut up will you? I'm driving as fast as I can, look we're there." William Jeevas, answered, careening around the emergency room corner. He got out and started shouting at one of the nurses to help her. The maid in the front seat got out to bring in the luggage that they brought with them as Angelica was rushed into a delivery room. _

_Several hours later, a calmed faced, beautiful, red haired woman sat with an adorable green eyed baby. "Honey, look, isn't she adorable?"(2) The woman asked gently holding her up for her husband to see. He smiled, and moved over to coo at his new born child. Both mother and father jumped at the sound of crashing and voices. _

"_Get that damned thing away from me doctor! Give it too that maid from now it, she's its mother. I don't want it." A woman screeched. Loud clicking- much like high heels was heard shortly after. "William lets go, I'm tired of being here. Vanessa, bring that thing along, you and it can live in the garage." The eavesdropping father, made his way over to the door to see an attractive- yet cold looking woman exist the hospital with a husband, a nanny and a small baby. _

"_That poor baby, having parents like that, I hope it grows up to find some kind of love." He said, moving back towards his daughter and wife. _

_Back in the car, Angelica and William were fighting again, while Vanessa sat in the back trying to comfort the small child. "I don't care what we name it. I didn't want it in the first place; this'll teach you to use protection." Angelica said snidely. _

"_Well, if you really didn't want it maybe you should have had an abortion like I suggested." Her husband spat back. "Look, we just passed a mile sign lets name him that." _

"_What, 'Mile'? What a silly name, if that's what you want fine, but let's find a better way to spell it. I hate the way it's spelled. Oh look a post office, say isn't there and English spelling? "M-A-I-L'? Like Mail?" She asked, her husband nodded, "That'll be its name then. Mail Jeevas." _

"Matt, kindly put your Gameboy away and pay attention." Matt's orange tinted green eyes snapped up to look at the now angry Math teacher. He sighed, but put his game down nonetheless. "Good, now can you tell me the answer to number four?"

"Uh, three 'x' minus six 'y' equals twelve? Well, first subtract the three 'x' from both sides, which leaves you with negative six 'y' equals negative three 'x' plus twelve, so then, you divide by six and are left with 'y' equals one half 'x' minus negative two. Then you take the given number for 'x' which is two, and put it in, so then one half times two is one, so its 'y' equals negative one."(3) He said without looking up, instead he opted to scribble on his desk. The teacher's eye twitched in annoyance, but he continued on with his lesson choosing to ignore when Matt turned his game back on.

_A three year old Mail Jeevas sat in the living room of the re-furbished garage. His bed in one corner behind him and a small kitchenette in front of , in his hand he held a Gameboy color- bought used from a garage sale that Vanessa had visited last weekend. He smiled and giggled, banging lightly on the keys, passing though level after level. _

_His head snapped up when the main door opened. "Vanessa!" He said his speech almost perfect for a boy his age. "Did you clean the big house again?" he asked her. Per usual she didn't answer. She never did. Mail's head hung when no answer came, but he continued to play his game, trying not to let his tears show. He hated being ignored. She used to talk to him all the time, then one day she just stopped. He didn't' really understand why, but now she just stood silent and stony. She still bought him things, but it wasn't the same as when they used to talk. He rubbed his eyes. The sunlight was bothering him again. _

_He blinked in surprise when a pair of orange tinted goggles fell in his little lap. Vanessa, without looking, continued past the boy, to her room fully intending to sleep until she had to make him dinner. He slipped the goggles over his eyes, and instantly the pain went away. He smiled. She still liked him. Maybe she was just mute. _

_A few days later, Mail woke from his nap to yelling. "I can't believe you stole money Vanessa to buy that mistake goggles. He doesn't need them really." A high pitched angry voice sounded from behind a closed door. _

"_Angelica, he was blind without them, he couldn't see, his eyes were sensitive to the li-_

"_I don't care. I'm dismissing you as of now. Pack your things and leave." The angry voice said. Mail frowned, he wasn't sure he knew what dismissing was, but he figured it wasn't good. _

"_What about the child?" Vanessa asked her voice cracking. _

"_We'll have someone to look in on him. It's not like he needs all that much care." And with that, the angry voice clicked away. Vanessa came in, her eyes watery. She moved straight past Mail and went to her room, rummaging for her cloths and personal items. _

"_Vanessa, what's wrong?" He asked, stumbling over to her door. She opened it and looked down on him. _

"_Mail- Matthew- oh Matt, You poor dear, I'm sorry. I tried and failed to give you love, and now I have to go." She bent down and hugged him. "Please, always remember, even if your parents don't love you, or associate with you someone out there does." _

"Matt!" Mello shouted. Matt gripped his old Gameboy in a moment of shock, his mind coming back to reality, he looked up with his goggle covered eyes at Mello, who bit off a piece of chocolate. Mello motioned with his head towards the door. "Its time to go? You were spaced out again. I mean, you weren't even playing your game, it's been flashing 'game over' at you since that teacher put you on the spot. Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Matt said, throwing his things into his bag and for the second time that day hurrying after the blonde. He rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of that memory. Damn Mello trying to pry. He entered his English room shortly after Mello and sat down, with his Gameboy already on. He looked up at the bored briefly and saw a pink heart drawn with chalk on the bored.

"_Alright class, its time to make mother's day cards," A sweet old lady said to her first grade class. A seven year old Mail looked around the room, confused as to what was happening. He raised his hand hesitantly. "Uh, what is mother's day?"(4) He asked his face going bright red- enough to match his hair- when the class giggled at his question. _

"_Mail, what kind of question is that. It's a day to celebrate your mother and all she does for you. You should be ashamed for not knowing." _

"_But I don't have a mother." Mail said, sinking lower into his chair when kids laughed again. _

"_You most certainly do. I've met Angelica Jeevas. She is a very nice woman." The teacher said, her eyes narrow, "Now, kindly stop this joke, and pay attention." _

"Mattie, what is with you today?" Mello asked, waving his hand in front of the boy's face. Matt jumped, and blinked at the sudden movement before his eyes.

"Mello, what was that for?" Matt asked irritated. He'd had enough of these flashbacks, and enough of Mello pulling him out of them. He knew what would come next, and he wasn't looking foreword to the memory. "-And don't call me Mattie" he added half heartedly; in all honesty that nickname had grown on him.

"You, you've been spacing out all day. You haven't gotten anywhere on your game, it's on the same 'game over' sign it was on in math this morning, if you haven't noticed, its dinner now. "Mello said pushing the tray of food he'd brought the ginger. Matt blinked; surprised the blonde had taken the effort.

"Oh uh yeah sorry- thanks" Matt said, going quiet again picking up his fork, and stabbing his food. Mello gave him another concerned look before turning back to his food. Finding nothing to say at the lack of Matt's attention span, Matt's eyes watered as another memory filled his head.

_An eight year old Mail smacked into the wall outside his class room. An eleven year old boy smirked in front of him. "Poor little Mail," the boy said, drawing out the 'a' in his name, instead of making it sound like an 'e'. "Stuck between a wall and a place, what are you gunna do?" _

"_Firstly" Mail adjusted his goggles, "My name is pronounced like "mile", second, the correct cliché you are looking for is 'stuck between a rock and a hard place', and thirdly 'gunna' is not a real word. If your going to insult me, at least try not to make yourself look like a fool," Mail said, attempting to push past the elder boy, as a few of the kids laughed at what he said. One glare from the boy- however and they all went quiet. Mail was pushed back against the lockers. _

"_Don't talk back you rich little- _

"_Andrew, Mail, what are you doing?" Mrs. Hayfield- their teacher- screeched, pulling the two boys apart. "This is not appropriate behavior. Both of you to the office now!" She said, shooing them along. Mail sniffed, and rubbed his eyes. He'd never been sent to the office before. _

"_What are you crying about, cry baby?" Andrew asked, pushing him into a wall. Mail, flinched slightly but ignored him. Andrew wasn't worth his time or his intelligence. _

"_Without the violence, please," Mrs. Hayfield called down the hallway. _

_Matt sat outside the office, for a good fifteen minutes while Andrew got yelled at, and most likely suspended for fighting. He raised his head, when his name was called. _

"_Mail, I called your parents but no one answered. I'm afraid we have to suspend you too. I know you didn't actually fight Mr. Jensen, but some of the others said you provoked him." The principal said, fixing his tie slightly. "Since your parents did not answer you will serve today as an in school suspension. Then tomorrow will be your second day." With that the principal turned, and went back to working on whatever he was before the interruption. _

_A worn looking receptionist showed Mail where to sit for the rest of the day, to do his 'homework' which he'd finished the minute it was handed out. He sighed and opted to take a nap for the rest of the day. Only to be woken up again, by the pinched faced receptionist. "The day is over sweetie." She said, shooing him out the door. He sighed and walked the mile and a half to his house. _

_A few hours later, Mail was playing – by himself- in the yard by the garage where he lived when his teacher Mrs. Hayfield pulled up. "Mail, I was hoping to see you before your parents, I'd like to talk to you all, get in the car, I'll take you up to your house." She said, Mail hesitated, but instead of telling her – like he had before- that he didn't live in that house, he got in the car, and sat quietly waiting for the fierce argument that was bound to happen. _

_She let him out of the car, and walked up the steps with him. She knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again. No answer again. "Well you're with me, let's just go in their probably busy right?" she asked, he nodded like he actually knew. She opened the door and screamed. _

_It was the first and last time Mail ever saw his parents. They both lay dead in the main hall, the marble floors streaked with their blood. Mrs. Hayfield, grabbed Mail and covered his eyes, it was too late however. He knew what had happened before the police even told him. They were killed. Later he found out, that they had been killed by one of their house workers for drug money. _

_On finding out that he had no living relatives; the police began trying to get him into an orphanage. He refused all of them, until he met Wammy. It was like he was just suddenly there. "Hello Mail" had been Mr. Wammy's first words. _

"_Matt" Mail said, automatically, Mr. Wammy blinked, looking down at his records. "I know it says Mail, but I want to forget that name. Vanessa was the only one who cared for me, she called me Matthew. I want to be Matt." He said his eyes hard behind his tinted goggles. _

"_Matt then, you'll need a new name anyway, that'll have to do. I'm Mr. Wammy; I run an orphanage for the gifted. I've looked over your schooling, and you defiantly have the potential. Would you like to go there?" Matt thought it over. No one else had actually listened to his name request, or asked if he'd like to go. He smiled at the thought. _

"_I'd love too." He answered. _

"_I only have one question Matt, and then we can go. What- in your opinion- is your best area in schooling?" _

"_Computers. I'm good at anything to do with computers, or technology, whether it be legal, illegal or anything in between." Matt answered instantly. Mr. Wammy smiled, and ushered Matt out the door. _

"_The reason I ask, is Wammys is designed to train kids into becoming the next L. We like to know the strong points so we can train you better." Matt nodded like he understood. He wasn't sure who L was, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be L but, He knew this was where he belonged. _

"Mattie, you're giving me a head ach with all your spacing out. I'm going to bed. I hope you're better in the morning." Mello said, Matt's head snapped up, and he realized that Mello- again- had brought him somewhere else while he'd been remembering. He shook his head, and climbed into bed, not bothering to correct Mello in calling him Mattie. He lay back and closed his eyes, just wanting this day to be over.

??

(5)

Near rubbed his eyes, but refused to go to sleep. Carefully he placed another dice on top of the tower. He didn't want to remember. He knew deep down, that by not remembering he could never overcome what had happened to his parents, but his irrational side- for once- took over and he tried not to remember, in doing so however he slipped asleep.

"_Marcus he's just a child. I don't care how smart he is, we cannot sell him out to the press, its not right." Silvia River said, her eyes pleading with her husband. _

"_Silvia, do you not care how poor this family is? If we let the press have him, we could be rich, and do whatever we wanted. He could make us so much money." Nate sat in his room, trying to block out the sounds of his parents, by focusing all his attention on a puzzle. He set another white piece of a puzzle into its place, just as he heard the first slap echo up the stairs. His mother's sobs soon followed. It wouldn't be long until his father found his way up here and hit Nate. _

_As Nate was thinking this, he knew something today would be different. He was just hoping that it would stay the same. "I'm sick of living in poverty because you refuse to use our son's talents." A click was heard, Nate, figuring it was a gun, didn't hesitate to call the police. _

"_This is the police what's you emergency?" _

"_I think my father has a gun and is going to –"A shot sounded, and Nate almost dropped the phone. "Correction, my father has shot my mother." He said, his voice flat and monotone, despite his hands being sweaty and him being horrified. _

"_Can you give me your address?" Nate spit it out as fast as he could. His father was coming up the stairs. He hung up, and scrambled to hide in the closet. Sighing in relief when his father walked by. He could hear the sirens. He crawled out of the closet some time later, rushing down the stairs, to see his mother's dead body still on the floor. A cop found him, and pulled him away, brining him to the station. (6) _

Near woke up with a start. He sighed, but knocked his tower over. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight. Not after that.

Only a room over, Matt woke up in a similar fashion. Not wanting to wake Mello. He made his way to the bathroom with his Gameboy and PSP, fully intending to spend his night in there. Without sleep.

Mello heard Matt get up and leave. He hated to admit it but he was slightly worried. Matt had only been acting like this since Mello mentioned his parents. Could Matt's home life really been that bad? He rolled over, fighting against insomnia, memories of his own childhood flooded back to him.

* * *

1: Review for my epic messenger's bag?

2: Anyone think that was Matt? Anyone? Well at least until I said 'she'?

3: For some of you this may seem like easy math, but hey, they're only eight, Algebra should be hard enough for now. I was going to throw a differential equation problem thingy in there, but unfortunately I suck at math, so Algebra it'll have to be. Someone want to check my math and make sure its right by the way? I suck at Math hard core.

4: Matt didn't ever celebrate mother's day ever, even when Vanessa was taking care of him, because she wasn't his mother.

5: Near's section of memories is going to be a lot shorter than Matt and Mello's because he's not really important right now. Maybe I'll do a longer one later, but for now it's just Near's parents deaths.

6: Uhm, well I think I'm going to have to divulge later on into Nears life. That was a little unexpected, I'll have to see what will become of that.

A/n: I'm going to end it there. Just because I think Mello's part will be as long as Matt's and, I'm going to have a touching moment between Mello and Matt next chapter, and this chapter is already really long ( not really but I don't feel like typing, because if I don't post this now, this chapter will just keep going and going and going.) So until next time, read and review. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter II: Chocolate Dreams

A/n: Finally after much writers block and loosage of my jump drive, I give you; Chocolate Dreams.

Anything in bold text is in German, because I don't know German and I don't want to use an online translator. So yeah, bolded equals German.

???= The shift in time, when you see this, they're older.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Mello took a vicious bite out of his chocolate. Damn Matt. Ok, it wasn't really Matt's fault he was having flashbacks but he blamed it on Matt, and Near. He sighed and looked over at Matt's empty bed. The ginger had taken off nearly two hours ago, no doubt to play games in the bathroom so not to disturb Mello. However; Mello couldn't sleep, and the noise would have been a nice distraction. He rolled over and took another chunk out of his chocolate, a memory washing over his mind.

_A young blonde woman smiled as her child sang the alphabet. "__**Ah, Bee, Say, Day, Ay, Eff, Gay." **_

"_Now Mihael repeat in English," She said patting him on the cheek. _

"_Aee, Bee Cee, Dee, E, F, Gee" Mihael said, standing up and twirled around with the music, dancing to the catchy tune, his mother laughed, and danced with him. _

"_**Very good Mihael, now can you sing in Spanish**__?" _

"_Ah, Be, Ce, De, E, Efe,-_

"_Ah, honey, you forgot Che." Mihael's mother scolded softly. He scowled, and banged his fist against his thigh. _

"_Ah, Be, Ce, Che, De, E, Efe, Ge," (1) He said, a pout still present on his face. She laughed, and handed him a small cookie. _

"_**You are getting better honey**__." A loud bang was heard, followed by Mihael's father's shouts. His mother looked to the door. "__**Mihael, hide! Go into the closet hide**__!" She whispered, shooing her son gently, he took the hint and waddled off. _

_Another loud banging was heard, and –_

"Mello!" Mello jumped three feet in the air, before looking to see Matt standing next to him. "Hey, are you alright?" Matt asked, leaning over, to feel the blonde's forehead.

"I'm fine" Mello answered, still halfway in a daze. "It- just a nightmare, one I haven't had in a long time." He sat up and moved past Matt to the bathroom. Matt shrugged and sat on his bed, he glanced at the clock. Three in the morning, he'd been in the bathroom for nearly four hours. "It was about my parents," Mello had come back from the bathrooms. Matt sighed, but sat up to listen all the same. He hated talking about parents, seeing as he'd never had any, he never knew what to say.

"All I can remember of them is three different alphabets, two loud bangs, my mother's shrill voice, and blonde hair. I was told they died protecting me from a slave trading market. (2)" Matt looked at the floor, he didn't know what to say. It had to be horrible to have parents then lose them like that.

"I'm sorry" Was all that escaped his lips. He cursed himself inwardly. What a stupid thing to say.

"Me too, I know I asked before and you didn't want to talk, but, please, I want to know what a normal childhood is like, can you tell me about yours?" Mello asked, sitting on the edge of his bed facing Matt. Matt stiffened and adjusted his goggles.

"You would have to find someone with a normal family to ask that too." Matt said finally turning his back on Mello. The blonde scowled, and moved to the other side of the room, so he was once again facing the ginger.

"What do you mean normal? You told me you lived with your parents until they died."

"Yeah, well I lied." Matt said, turning back the other way, trying desperately to get rid of the piercing blue eyes.

"Just tell me something!" Mello seethed in frustration. "Anything really, I mean what color was your mum's hair? You'd have to know that, or when's her birthday?" Mello pushed, moving again so Matt had to look at him. "You lived there for eight years, I only had four, and I have more than you! You've got to know something!"

"Blood!" Matt finally yelled. Mello drew back in shock.

"Blood?" he questioned back. His voice quieter then it had been previously. He sat on the floor near Matt, and waited for more.

"All I remember of my parents was blood. The first and last time I saw them, they were covered in it. Dead. I didn't live with them. My mother didn't want me. She gave me to a maid at their mansion, and re- furbished the garage. I lived in a garage with the Maid, until she stole money to buy me these goggles. Then I lost her too. I lived there alone after that, people bringing me food. The only day I ever went to the main house- let alone saw my parents- was when a teacher forced me too, because I'd gotten in a fight with some boy.

"She opened the door, and my parents were on the marble floor covered in blood. Three day's later I was brought here." With that he turned back over with a huff, and tried to ignore Mello's staring.

"Can you tell me about the maid?" He asked, at long last. Matt sighed, this boy was persistent. He rolled so he was facing the ceiling and fixed his goggles again.

"Vanessa, hnmm," He said, as if far off- trying to remember. "I remember vanilla and chocolate, she was always making chocolate chip cookies for the sister I didn't know I had- I don't know what happened to her before you ask, she was probably shipped off to some crappy orphanage (3) - Naturally I wasn't allowed to have any of these cookies because, they didn't want the money wasted on me, but Vanessa would always make sure there was one extra that didn't need to go to the main house, and she'd give it too me. I remember reading. She read to me every night, until I was two and a half, and began to read to her. I remember the video games. Every year on my birthday, and at Christmas, she'd buy me either a game, or a gaming system. I remember the goggles. That was the day before she got fired; she'd bought them, because of my sensitivity to light.

"I remember when she stopped talking. At first I thought she didn't love me anymore, but after my parents died, I realized that it was because, she'd been sneaking me all those things and was on the verge of being fired. She thought if she ignored me than she could keep her job and look after me. I remember the last words she ever spoke to me. 'Please, always remember, even if your parents don't love you, or associate with you someone out there does.'" Matt quieted, and turned to look at the blonde. The blonde, however, seemed far away.

???

"_**Mihael, this is going to be your home from now on. Welcome to the Berlin Orphanage (4)" **__A tall fat man lead Mihael down a cold, bleak hallway. He stopped in front of a door, much like in a prison, unlocked it and stepped through. Mihael- assuming he was supposed to follow, trotted behind. He sniffed, and whipped his nose. Other children peered at him from afar. Most of them__held pity in their eyes. _

"_**Ok, Mihael, you'll be rooming with Alric. I'll come by tomorrow to tell you more." **__The fat man left him in front of his door. Mihael blinked, but turned the handle to the door and walked in quietly. Once he entered he saw a slightly bigger boy- around the age of five- sitting in the middle of the floor. _

"_**You're my new roommate yeah?" **__Alric asked, leaving his building blocks behind and standing up to get a better look at the young boy. He walked up and smirked. Gently he pushed Mihael, so that he fell over onto the ground. "__**You better learn fast, that I'm in charge around here. What I say goes." **__Mihael growled, but chose not to respond. Instead he stared at the ground looking uninterested. Maybe the boy would leave him alone. "__**Hey, I'm talking to you!" **__Alric picked up a building block and threw it at Mihael's head. Having enough Mihael stood and charged at the boy, knocking him over, he hit his face wildly. A bang was heard and the door flew open. _

"_**Mihael get off of him!" **__the fat man from before screamed, pulling the four year old off of Alric. Alric looked up his eyes full of tears. _

"_**I don't want to share a room with him!" **_

???

"No! Mello I don't want to go out! It's cold, and wet, and snowy, and wet, and bright, and wet, and did I mention wet?" Matt said, grabbing onto a railing trying desperately to cling to the safety of inside the orphanage. Mello rolled his eyes and tugged on the ginger harder.

"C'mon, come outside with me, what could happen?" Seeing no end to the fight, Matt sighed and let go of the railing, allowing Mello to dreg him away. Mello grinned in triumph and lead Matt out to the snow covered yard. Mello laughed, and wandered farther into the white dust, falling backwards into it, and waving his hands like a mad man.

"Mello, what _are _you doing?" Matt asked watching the blonde with curiosity as he stood, and placed a circular mark above where his head had been.

"I made a snow angle Mattie. Please tell me you've made one before."

"Don't call me Mattie. I can't say that I have. I didn't go outside much 'casue of my eyes. Not to mention it's wet out here."

"As you've mentioned," Mello said dryly. He smiled suddenly and pulled Matt down into the snow. "C'mon, wave your arms like your flying!" Matt looked at him skeptically through the orange tint of his goggles, but waved his arms nonetheless. He stood up like Mello, and repeated his gesture of the circular mark. His smiley grew larger.

"Mel! I made it! Look, look! It's friggen sweet!" Mello smiled at the hyper active ginger next to him, and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon let's make a snowman!"(5)

???

"_**You mean to tell me that this- this little delinquent is- is a genius?" **__The fat warden of the orphanage laughed, his belly rumbling making Mihael shy away from him and closer to the old English looking grandfather and the raven haired teen. _

"_**Yes, I do, his aptitude tests are off the charts. I would like to take him off your hands, and bring him to my orphanage in England." **__Mihael looked at the old man in shock. He was going to leave, because he'd answered a few questions right? His smile grew and he ran over to the man and hugged his leg. _

"_I want to go with you!" He said in English, "I don't want to be here anymore." The man looked down and smiled. _

"_**It's been decided." **__The man said, gesturing to the blonde boy on his leg. "Mihael you will come to Wammy's with us." Mihael smiled and ran to pack his things. He looked up startled when the raven haired boy grabbed his arm, and held something out to him. Mihael took it and his eyes grew. _

"_Chocolate? Real chocolate! I-"He smiled through watery eyes, and hugged the raven haired boy. The boy flinched back surprised. _

"_L, how did you know the boy would want that?" Wammy asked, as they walked out, after the scurrying child. _

"_All children enjoy candy. However, how much he enjoyed it surprised me greatly." L watched the blonde boy bounce all the way out to the car. _

"_Mihael, I know it may be difficult to understand, but for your safety, we need to give you a new name, that the children will call you by." Wammy said, after they were all tucked into the limo. Mihael nodded, and waited for more, his knee twitching violently from the sugar overdose. _

"_Let's call him Mello." L said, his lips curving into a tiny smile. Wammy said nothing, only nodded, and looked to Mihael for the conformation. The little boy smiled and jumped across the seat to hug L again. L sighed and pushed the blonde off of him. _

"_Let's also try and teach him personal space." _

???

"Mello! You made me wet!" Matt said, taking off his gloves and wringing them out. He whimpered and shook his head, water droplets flew through the air. After showing the ginger how to make a snow angle, Mello had proceeded to start a snow ball fight completely drenching Matt.

"Aww, don't worry too much about it Mattie, we get to drink hot chocolate now!"

"Grr. If you weren't my friend…" Matt threatened, grabbing his Gameboy and following Mello out into the kitchen.

"You'd do what? Mattie, you aren't that threatening."

"Whatever let's just go get your hot chocolate so I can get back to my games. You owe me by the way. You're going to have to play a game with me."

"Aww, but you liked it outside." Mello said, jumping up on the counter to grab a mug, "You want any?" He asked, Matt shook his head, and Mello jumped back down, going into the cupboard to pull out the hot chocolate mix.

"Nevertheless, I don't actually like the outdoors. So I demand you play games with me."

"Fine what game." Mello asked, turning around to look at the ginger. He saw Matt smirk, and groaned inwardly. He wasn't going to like this.

* * *

1: Rough pronunciation of the German, English and Spanish Alphabet. Two I know, the other I don't…

2: Human trafficking. Nasty stuff. If you don't know what that is look it up. Last year in Forensics, a lot of people gave speeches on it. It made even my skin crawl.

3: Yes, he has a sister. I don't know if she'll actually come into the story, or if she'll just be mentioned occasionally by Matt. We'll see.

4: … I don't know any orphanages in Germany. I think it sounds legitimate.

5: I think England gets enough snow to make snowmen but I'm not actually sure. If it's inaccurate, oh well. It happens.


	5. Chapter III: Gaming

A/n: The next installment. This story will just be Wammy's, I think. I'm not coming up with much more to make it into a full fledged story, so I'll just continue on, and make it an AU about Wammy's. Unless someone has an idea for me, I started this fan fiction with some hope it would form itself like my story Confused?, however nothing is coming to mind and it's hit a sort of dead end. So for now it'll just be a bunch of one shots strung together in an almost plot-like manner. They will range in length, from drabbles to full fledged chapters. '?' marks the switching between Mello and Matt's perspective.

Matt stared at his hand and wondered what he was going to do. If Mello found out, he would never be able to play video games again. Partly because Mello wouldn't allow him, and partly because Mello was going to kill him, he whimpered slightly as the hydrogen peroxide ate away at the dried blood on his hand. The wound on his hand sizzled and hissed until the chemical stopped reacting. Matt washed it off and bandaged it. He adjusted his goggles, trying to think of a way to hide the mark on his hands. His eyes fell onto a pair of gloves, and he quickly pulled them on. "Mattie, where are you?" His head whipped towards the sound. Mello was back. He looked back at his gloved hands and sighed; he'd finished just in time. "Mattie!" he groaned at the nickname, but answered nonetheless.

"I'm in the bathroom Mells, give me a second and I'll be out!" he called, hiding the hydrogen peroxide back in it's corner, hoping Mello didn't noticed he'd used it. Without thinking, he grabbed the door handle with his injured hand, "Fuck" he stumbled out holding his hand and came face to face with a puzzled looking blonde.

"You okay, Mattie?"

"I've told you before not to call me that, and I'm fine." In all reality, Matt was everything but fine. The previous night, he'd gotten into a Mario Party battle with one of the other orphans, and after playing some of the mini games, he'd burned a hole in his hand from the friction. (1) His hand itched in remembrance of the victory as he tried to hide his guilt from Mello. The blonde circled him slowly. A vulture to his prey, but coming up with not even a remotely guilty expression, he moved away to get a chocolate bar.

?

"If you're sure, Mattie; sometimes you worry me. I'm going to study; you do what you do best, alright?" Mello said, wandering over to his side of the room. His senses still told him that Matt was hiding something, but Mello wouldn't find out until Matt screwed up— which he always did. It was only a matter of time before Mello found out. The blonde sighed and pulled out his history book, opening the old pages to World War Two, and studying up on the specifics to the invasion of Normandy. He soon heard the familiar beeping sounds of videogames and knew all had returned to semi-normal. The only out of the ordinary thing was the occasional hiss of pain from Matt. A thin eyebrow rose on Mello's face, but he let it go nonetheless. He already suspected that Matt was injured, no doubt from those video games he so dearly cherished. However, he couldn't prove anything until he had hard evidence.

Once dinner rolled around, Mello began to worry. Matt hadn't taken off his gloves all day long. It wasn't unusual for Matt to wear gloves inside, but generally when he went to the bathroom, or ate dinner he would take them off. Mello raised his eyebrow again, studying Matt carefully. He watched the red-head tense up. Mello continued to watch as Matt wrung his hands together, before picking his fork back up and continuing to eat. Mello made a mental note to ask Matt about his weird behavior later. He silently picked up his plate, brought it to the kitchen and waited for Matt to go back to their shared room. Once they both got back, Mello decided it was time to figure out what was wrong with Matt. "Matt, take off your glove and show me your hand." Mello said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. As expected, Matt jumped at the order and hesitated to oblige.

"Why?" He asked, his hand twitching slightly. Mello gave Matt the "because I said so" look, and slowly the goggled boy pulled off his glove and held his hand palm up towards Mello. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared to him. "See, nothing weird." Matt said, flipping his hand back and forth to show both sides of it. Mello smirked.

"Now the other one."

?

Matt hesitated again. Mello defiantly knew that something was up. Otherwise he wouldn't be asking. What did Mello care about his hands anyway? Slowly, he pulled off his glove and held his injured hand up for Mello to see. "What is that from?" Mello's voice was calm, and Matt flinched a little. The way to tell if Mello was mad? When his voice was calm.

"Umm, I was playing Mario Party?" Matt said, unsure if he should really be telling the truth. Mello sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You injured yourself playing videogames? How is that even possible?" Mello asked, waving his arms in exaggeration. Matt gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand.

"Well, you see, I was playing Bowser's tug –o-war and the friction became too much, and burned my skin." Matt said lamely, his voice trailing to almost nothing in the end. Mello stared at him in disbelief. Matt pulled his gloves back on, waiting for the rant that was sure to come. Earlier, he had safely hidden Mario Party away so that if the blonde did find out he wouldn't be able to take the game.

"I can't believe you did that! Now you are going to have to…." Matt stared hard at Mello as he ranted, for almost twenty minutes Matt was sure Mello hadn't even breathed. Slowly the speech dwindled and Mello looked down on Matt expectantly. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"One good thing came out of this experience?" Matt said, again his voice questioning whether or not he should be voicing his opinion.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"I beat the game." Matt said, his smile brightening at the memory of his victory. Mello gave one final look to Matt and walked away without saying anything. He'd learned long ago, sometimes it was better to just leave Matt and his gaming alone.

1: If any of you don't believe this, it is possible. I have a scar on my hand right now in fact from this. It hurts like a bitch, but it was worth it because I won the mini games. I've done it multiple times. I know, I know, it's not worth it. (Except it totally was.)

A/n: Blarg. End of this chapter. Sorry this took so long. The Forensics season was more complicated then I thought it was going to be. However, I made it to state with my public address. Two twenty fours and a twenty three (for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, those scores are good).


End file.
